


No grave can hold my body down (I'll crawl home to her)

by LilithReisender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alex and Claire are like sisters, Angst and Fluff, Dreamhunter, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Angst, Mother figure Jody Mills, Pining, Rated T for language and language only, Resolved Romantic Tension, Sharing a Bed, The Claire and Kaiah reunion scene we were denied, general cuteness, hand holding, implied trauma, post 15x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithReisender/pseuds/LilithReisender
Summary: "Jody, what-""Claire!" Jody practically yelled through the phone. "Claire, we found her! I have her with me right now."The woman with the spear, the thing responsible for Kaia's death, Jody had found her.Claire shot up on the bed, clutching the phone tightly against her ear."The woman with the spear? You found her? Don't doanythingto her without me there, this one is mine to-""Honey, oh honey no. It's Kaia."Claire froze. "What?""It's Kaia, she's alive."
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	No grave can hold my body down (I'll crawl home to her)

Another fucking dead end.

Claire threw her bag on the floor in frustration as she collapsed on top of the crappy motel bed. She had wasted days hunting, following the lead of the "mysterious woman in a black cloak" in Colorado only to find out that it was just a stupid teenage girl running around and playing at being a witch. 

Two years. It had been two years since the day when that- that _thing_ had killed Kaia. Two years of searching and searching with no goddamn luck. Claire pressed her fingers to her temples, she was so tired, but she wasn't ready to give up yet; not until the body of whatever monster had killed Kaia was dead at her feet. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and Claire groaned as she looked at the screen. Sixteen missed calls from Jody and finally a text that just read: _Call me. Now._ Something was up. Jody always hovered over her, always worried about her, it was sort of sweet, if a little overbearing most days. But Claire knew the difference between overprotective (self elected) mother figure and something being drastically wrong.

"Jody, what-"

"Claire!" Jody practically yelled through the phone. "Claire, we found her! I have her with me right now." _The woman with the spear, the thing responsible for Kaia's death, Jody had found her._ Claire shot up on the bed, clutching the phone tightly against her ear.

"The woman with the spear? You found her? Don't do _anything_ to her without me there, this one is mine to-"

"Honey, oh honey no. It's Kaia." 

Claire froze. "What?"

"It's Kaia, she's alive." That wasn't possible, Kaia was dead, Claire had watched her die. Suddenly there was faint new voice from the other end of the phone, a voice that Claire would have recognized anywhere.

 _"Is that Claire?"_

Claire brought her hand to her mouth, "Kaia?" her voice was shaky and she could taste salt on her lips. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. "Jody, is it-"

"It's really her Claire. Sam, Dean, and Cas, they- well, I can't really explain what happened, but they brought her back to us."

"Where are you right now?" Claire asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"We're heading back to Sioux Falls."

"I'll be there in three hours, two if I push it."

"Claire, don't be ridiculous, you're all the way in Colorado-"

"Three. Hours." Claire repeated, gritting her teeth.

Jody laughed, "Okay then, see you soon."

~*~

Two hours and thirteen minutes later, Claire pulled up in front of Jody's house. She pulled the sun-visor down, suddenly anxious as she checked her hair in the mirror. She took a deep breath, pushing open the car door and stepping out onto the driveway. She could hear her heart beating louder and louder with every step she took closer to the threshold. She only had to knock once before the door swung open from the inside and she was being pulled into a hug.

"It's so nice to see you again sweetie," Jody said, smiling as she pulled away.

"It's good to see you too Jody. Now, where is-" Claire didn't need to finish her sentence. Jody stepped back, and there she was, curled up on the couch in Jody's living room. Her hair was longer than when Claire had last seen her, and a little bit messier too. She wore a red hoodie that was obviously way too big for her, and she had her arms crossed, wrapping it tightly around her upper body, Claire thought she saw a grey shirt of a similar size peeking out from the collar of the hoodie. She looked so, so, tired, but then she looked up at Claire and smiled nervously, and for the second time that day Claire had to hold back tears.

She was the most beautiful thing that Claire had ever seen. 

Claire rushed past Jody to where Kaia was sitting, freezing just in front of the other girl. Kaia stood up and looked at Claire up and down with those beautiful brown eyes that now seemed to hold a new layer of pain behind them. 

"Claire?" Kaia asked, as if she couldn't believe that she was actually there. Kaia held up one hand, trailing it gently over Claire's cheek. "You're really here," she whispered. That was as much as Claire could take. She reached out and crushed Kaia with a hug, burying her face in the other girl's neck as Kaia all but melted into her. She felt so small and fragile in Claire's arms, and it took a moment for Claire to realize that Kaia was shaking. 

"Hey," Claire whispered, "hey, it's okay. You're back, you're safe now."

" _Claire._ " The word echoed in Claire's chest and she felt her heart skip a beat. She held Kaia tighter.

Claire didn't know how long they stood there wrapped in each other's arms, but after minutes or hours they collapsed onto the couch, with Kaia leaning her head on Claire's shoulder and holding her hand. 

"Hey you," a voice said from behind them, making Claire very nearly jump as Alex punched her on the arm playfully. 

"Alex, glad to see your cooking hasn't burned down the house yet." To Claire's surprise, Alex laughed.

"Hey now, I'm not the one who once caught ramen noodles on fire because I forgot to add water."

"One time, it was _one_ time." Claire muttered, and Kaia laughed, which then turned into a yawn. She was probably exhausted, and Claire was certain that she hadn't been able to sleep on a real bed in the entire time that she had been- wherever it was she had been for the past two years. Kaia's eyes were closed and she leaned in a little bit closer towards Claire.

"Hey," Claire whispered, Kaia opened her eyes sleepily. "You should get some sleep." 

"But-" 

"Nope. You're going to go to bed, right now. Come on." She helped Kaia to her feet, ignoring the look that Jody was giving her from the kitchen. Claire showed Kaia up the stairs to her room, holding Kaia's hand the entire way up and only dropping it once she opened the door. She felt a momentary pang of embarrassment, after all, there were old clothes piled on a chair in the corner and her bed was an utter mess, but Kaia didn't seem to notice. She collapsed onto Claire's bed, burying herself in the covers and closing her eyes, a tired smile creeping onto her face. Claire stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket.

"I'll just- I mean- I'll sleep on the couch downstairs. Or on the floor. You can get me if you need any-"

Kaia shot up from the bed, her eyes wide as she clutched at Claire's sleeve, a new type of desperation in her voice as she spoke. "Please, don't leave. I- I don't want to be alone." She looked so afraid, and Claire found herself wanting to ask what had happened, where she had been for so long that had caused such a brave girl to be so scared. But she didn't. There would be time for that later. Right now, Kaia needed her. Claire sat down on the bed next to her, a heavy silence falling between them. After a moment, Claire looked over and saw that Kaia was crying. It was all she could do not to demand to know what had hurt her and leave right now to go hunt them down. Instead she scooted closer to Kaia, lifting her hand and gently turning Kaia's face towards her so Claire could wipe away the tears. 

"Hey, remember when I showed you my scars?" Claire pulled her jacket off and then lifted up the bottom of her shirt slightly, revealing a thin red line going up the side of her stomach. "I've got a few new ones. This one is from a werewolf in Arkansas. Got me with a box knife, of all things." Kaia chuckled slightly, reaching up and bopping Claire on the nose before she could react. Claire couldn't help it, she laughed. In all the time she had spent looking for who she thought was Kaia's killer, she never let herself imagine that Kaia could still be alive somewhere, let alone that Kaia might ever come back to her. In that moment there were a thousand thoughts racing through her head, but one thing was clear as day: _Kaia had come back to her._ Kaia was staring at her, a small, soft, smile on her face and a look in her eyes that Claire couldn't quite decipher. She stopped laughing and held Kaia's gaze. 

"I- I missed you." Claire admitted, looking down at her hands. "I- kept seeing you. No matter where I went, I would see you. On the streets, on a hunt, in my dreams, everywhere." She felt a hand on her cheek, and Claire looked up at Kaia, biting her bottom lip.

"Claire, _my_ Claire." Kaia leaned forward slightly, looking from Claire's lips to her eyes then back to her lips as she leaned just a little bit closer. Claire surged forward, pressing her lips to Kaia's in a light kiss. Claire pulled away, resting against the other girl's forehead as she brought her hand to the back of Kaia's neck. She looked up, and she felt her face flush red when she saw Kaia smiling at her. 

"I missed you too Claire, god, I missed you everyday." And then Kaia was kissing her again, harder this time, more urgent. Claire shifted, bringing her legs underneath her as she moved her hands to Kaia's waist. Kaia froze momentarily at the touch, and Claire lifted her hands away and went to pull back because _of course_ she had ruined it, but Kaia stopped her. 

"Don't. You didn't- It was _good,_ nice, I'm just... not used to it I guess."

"Tell me if it's too much, one word and I'll stop." Kaia kissed her again.

"In all honesty, I think you're going to have trouble getting away from me." Kaia muttered against Claire's lips.

"As if I would ever want to get away from you." 

It was like being in a dream. Kaia kissed her, and kissed her, and _kissed_ her. It was better than anything Claire had ever imagined it. And Claire _had_ imagined it, in her most desperate and self-pitying moments when she was certain that no matter what she did it would all be for nothing. In those fantasies it was rough and hot, a stolen kiss from a time that could never be. She had never imagined this... softness; had never imagined Kaia pulling Claire on top of her and tracing the lines of her face with unrestrained wonder and happiness; never imagined burying her face in Kaia's neck and breathing in the scent of her as she ran her hands up and down Claire's back, her fingers trailing over each bone in her spine. She had never imagined getting to wrap her arms around Kaia and pull her close as the other girl drifted to sleep. Claire tucked a strand of hair behind Kaia's ear, reveling in the fact that she was here and that she was _alive._ Kaia's brow furrowed in her sleep and she let out a slight whimper, pulling her arms across her chest.

"Shh," Claire whispered, "it's okay. You're okay. It's just a bad dream." Kaia opened her eyes slightly.

"Claire? Is that really you?"

"It's really me, Kaia."

"Don't leave Claire, please, don't leave." Kaia muttered, rolling over so that she was facing Claire."

"Kaia, oh Kaia," Claire said, kissing Kaia's forehead. "I won't leave, and nothing, _nothing_ will ever take you again. Not if I have anything to say about it." 

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling, for the first time since Kaia had been gone, like everything would be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Obsessing over an obscure little ship? It's more likely than you think.  
> In all seriousness I adore these two, and I was devastated when I found out that Wayward Sisters wasn't going to air. So, when they brought Kaia back (and made Dreamhunter canon!!!) I knew that I had to write this, even if I know that the ship is small enough that it is not likely that many people will read this. This has not been beta'd so please tell me if you happen to spot a grammar error so that I can fix it.  
> Thank you very much and please feel free to drop a comment, I LOVE hearing from you.


End file.
